User talk:Ladybrasa
Re:Background image and others I'll keep an eye on that user. Thanks for giving them a warning. In terms of the background image that was Woolly Howl who did it. She has not been very active lately, so she probably didn't think about the background image. I'll look into the background, and maybe you can message Woolly Howl, and ask her to change the background as soon as she can. Do you have any suggestions of what to change it to, or should be changed back to the previous background? I do agree that the background needs to be changed, precisely because it is well past the time frame this background was meant for. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 13:45, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Possible New Characters I took these screenshots of characters mentioned in text boxes in SOD that I was wondering if we should give pages to. If you say we shouldn't we can delete these images, but they will be helpful if we do decide to create a page for them. Phlegma's Tropical Supplier.png|Phlegma's Tropical Supplier Stormheart's Lieutenant.png|Stormheart's Lieutenant Logo Dragon Creator 21:34, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Underwater section in SoD I don't know if you remember, but in "Secret of the Leviathan", there was a part where you go underwater at Ship Graveyard to find a set of keys. Down there are a few interesting things: a giant turtle, an octopus, some schools of fish, seaweed and barnacles. I tried to tae screenshots of them, but they end up being too small due to the oxygen bar, which I cut off the picture. Would you be able to get some images of them? Oh, and if you don't know, you can go underwater even after finishing the expansion. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:17, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! P.S. When you have time, could you archive your talk page? It has reached 100 Terror Mails again. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:34, April 9, 2018 (UTC) It looks very similar to the real Royal Anglerfish, with a few exceptions in color. However, it might be just an error made by SoD. Yet the closest thing I could find to that fish is the Royal Anglerfish, so I guess it's okay to leave it as it is. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 04:11, April 10, 2018 (UTC) can I help with something? Youngtrainer (talk) 16:54, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Uh, unfortunately I already did the quest and I didn't take screenshots of the Rumblehorns because the lighting was really bad. But, I will log on my other account and see if the quest is available (I did just the first few quests on that one). Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 17:39, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Aaaand the quest is not yet available for my other account. I don't have enough time (and patience) to play until it is available, so I won't be able to get screenshots. Sorry! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 18:29, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Theres already a page for the Sundial if you didn't know. And "Three baby Rumblehorns" sounds a bit too generic. I was thinking more about "Rumblehorn Hatchlings", following the model of Scuttleclaw Hatchlings. And I don't think I will have much time for them either, as I am a bit busy too (plus, I didn't finish with "Secret of the Leviathan" yet). Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:23, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Guide to the Dragons Books Hi Ladybrasa! Do you happen to have any of the "A Guide to Dragons" books? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:52, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! And it's not a problem that you interfered in my conversations. Frankly, I didn't noticed you answered to Dublin until after I posted my answer. P.S. I suppose you didn't notice the message I sent yesterday, so I'll ask you again: do you happen to have any of the "A Guide to the Dragons" books? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:30, April 15, 2018 (UTC)